


dysphoriadora

by Velocibirb



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Angst and Porn, F/F, Gender Dysphoria, Not Beta Read, Sexual Fantasy, Shapeshifting Shenanigans, Trans Adora (She-Ra), Trans Catra (She-Ra), Trans Female Character, Vaginal Fingering, gender euphoria, set after S4E2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:01:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28521297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Velocibirb/pseuds/Velocibirb
Summary: Adora was tired. Frankly, it was a wonder she was able to make it back to her room in Bright Moon after crawling back from the Crimson Wastes with scarlet sand still in her hair. Muscles she didn’t even know she had screamed for rest, and while She-Ra’s healing factor had closed up her cuts and washed away her bruises, healing was tiring work. There was nothing more Adora wanted than to flop into bed and pass out.Unfortunately for Adora, her dick had other ideas.Or, in which She-Ra fingers herself.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Huntara (She-Ra) (one-sided)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 92





	dysphoriadora

Adora was tired.

Scratch that. Adora was _exhausted._ Frankly, it was a wonder she was able to make it back to her room in Bright Moon after crawling back from the Crimson Wastes with scarlet sand still in her hair. Muscles she didn’t even know she had screamed for rest, and while She-Ra’s healing factor had closed up her cuts and washed away her bruises, healing was tiring work. There was nothing more Adora wanted than to flop into bed and pass out.

Unfortunately for Adora, her dick had other ideas. 

If she had the energy, Adora would’ve groaned out loud. The last thing she needed right now was a cruel reminder that there was a part of her body that just felt _wrong_. She was a good person, right? She didn’t deserve to be at the whims of her libido, especially when the rest of her body was weak and sore. It really had been a long, hard day…

… and so was her dick. Ugh. 

For a moment, Adora allowed herself to privately seethe. Why couldn’t she just be like Catra, at peace with the length between her legs? It was _so_ unfair. She could recall the way Catra swaggered into the Horde’s communal showers, not even bothering to cover herself up. Adora had always kept her own showers short to limit the amount of time she had to suffer and bear witness to her own naked body, but Catra walked around as if she was proud of her dick. Whatever. Adora’s was, ironically, bigger than hers anyways, not that it brought her any solace. 

Adora swallowed. Thinking about Catra was a bad idea. It felt as if Adora’s mind were a pool of clear water and Catra swirled all the sand at the bottom until it was a swirl of brown and beige and powerful emotions. It was hard enough crushing on Catra when they _weren’t_ on opposite sides of the war. Adora’s mind flicked to the outfit Catra wore to the Crimson Wastes that day. Admittedly, she hadn’t had much time to admire it, what with the _fighting one another_ and all, but that didn’t stop Adora from biting her lip at the memory. The boob window that would’ve exposed Catra’s cleavage if she had any, the slits just above her knees, the tight, coiled muscles of her exposed left arm, all of it left Adora even more uncomfortably horny than before. 

_I wonder,_ Adora thought, acquiescing to the demands of her libido even as her muscles cried out in protest. _Is it weirder to jack off to Catra because we’re childhood friends or because we’re waging war against each other?_ Trying and failing to shake off the guilt worming its way through her stomach, Adora shoved a hand into her pants. Whatever. She just had to get this over with and then she could go to sleep and forget about all her responsibilities for a few, short blissful hours. Forget about the war, forget about her body, and forget about her complicated feelings for Catra. 

_This isn’t helping,_ Adora thought. She dragged herself to her feet, muscles screaming in protest, and stripped herself as quickly as her tired body could manage. She tried not to look at her dick, but it was rather hard to miss. Flopping back into her bed, Adora took comfort in the fact that her eyes were heavy with exhaustion, so she didn’t have to squeeze them shut.

She _tried_ not to think about Catra. It was too weird, too raw for her tired brain, too distracting for her to just get off and go to sleep. She tried to think of something, anything else, but Catra’s damn boob window wouldn’t leave her alone, teasing her with that nonexistent cleavage. She bit down on her lower lip, trying to focus, but she wound up focusing on focusing, and that was _not_ going to help her get off. At this rate, she’d be up all night trying to choke the life from her cock. She almost found some sick fascination in the idea, as if she could be rid of the damn organ once and for all, and _damn it, this isn’t helping!_

 _Huntara._ That was it. She’d seen the older woman that same day, spent hours in the Crimson Wastes trying not to ogle her rippling biceps whenever she bent her arms. It wasn’t exactly a secret that Adora was attracted to her -- she’d never been subtle -- but she did her best not to be horny on main for her allies as a point of courtesy. Still, she wasn’t crossing some sort of taboo by fantasizing about the beefy warrior of the Crimson Wastes in the privacy of her own room, was she?

Slowly, Adora started to lose herself in fantasy. This was always the best part, in her own humble opinion, when the world started to slip away and she lost track of what she was doing with her hands. She couldn’t be dysphoric when she was too lost in her head to remember she was stroking her cock instead of rubbing circles around the clit she wished she had or slipping a pair of fingers deep inside herself. This, at least, was okay.

Adora didn’t even need to be present in her fantasy. She could just imagine Huntara’s broad shoulders, drooling over the way her muscles rippled beneath lavender skin. She didn’t even need to imagine how it would feel to run her hand over Huntara’s abs, feel how firm and unyielding they were. Just picturing them was enough.

Then again, Adora shivered, just _looking_ had _nothing_ on the idea of Huntara crushing her skull between her muscular thighs. She tried to slow herself down, imagine the foreplay and buildup -- kissing the stripes on her left leg before moving to her inner thigh. Perhaps she’d even show off her own strength, press Huntara’s back against a wall as she shouldered her legs and teased her tongue around the edges of her vulva. Just because Adora didn’t want her dick anywhere near another person did _not_ mean she was some submissive bottom!

Although… To be fair… The idea of Huntara pushing her around with those huge muscles of hers was _really_ appealing. Adora whimpered, rolling onto her belly and muffling herself with a pillow. As appealing as her fantasy had been; proving herself a capable lover to Huntara despite her inexperience, Adora couldn’t deny the appeal of the older woman chuckling at her preening and taking control. She remembered how much larger Huntara’s hands were than her own. She wondered if they could reach all the way around her waist.

Adora thrust into her hand, imagining that she was bent over for Huntara like this. A powerful hand pressing her head into the pillows to muffle her moans, heat radiating off of Huntara’s body in waves, pressed tight against Adora’s back. Adora would struggle, if only to prompt Huntara into pinning her as if she weighed nothing, muttering condescending sweet nothings into her ear. 

Bent over like this, Adora wouldn’t be able to see Huntara’s monster strap. She would only feel its presence as Huntara rolled her broad hips against Adora’s own, so much smaller in comparison. She would gasp when Huntara flipped her onto her back, manhandling her carelessly, as if all she cared about was pounding into her as fast and hard as possible. She wouldn’t even need any warm-up, not when Adora was so wet, waiting and ready for her. Helpless, Adora’s spine would arch as she grabbed for something to hold on to as Huntara stretched her open, pushing deeper and deeper until Adora could feel her in her stomach, so unbelievably full that Adora had to focus on her breathing to keep from passing out. 

Adora grit her teeth. The muscles of her jaw ached (not as badly as her pumping shoulder) but nevertheless, she kept pumping her length, desperate for release. She barely noticed. She was lost in her head.

In her fantasies, Adora moaned with wanton abandon, mewling like a kitten as Huntara had her way with her. She imagined Huntara’s hands cupping her ass as she lifted her from the bed, dragging her up and down her strap like a toy. Adora pictured herself leaning into Huntara’s bare chest to muffle her moans, clenching involuntarily every time Huntara pushed her down to the base of her strap. She could imagine the pleasant burn of being stretched open and filled, dripping wet with arousal as Huntara pounded her brains out, filling her pussy again and again and again--

Adora jolted, startled out of her fantasy. Her cock slipped from her hands. In a single moment, she found herself reminded of just how tired she was. Even sighing felt too hard for her right now. All she wanted to do was _sleep,_ get this farcical attempt at masturbation over with and rest after the impossibly long day she had, but _nooooo,_ her dick just _had_ to demand her attention. Rolling onto her back with a groan, Adora cursed her traitorous body in her head. It barely felt like hers.

Sometimes Adora liked to pretend she was just a cis woman shoved into some strange man’s body by some witch’s curse or something. It didn’t fix anything, but it made her feel a little less dysphoric sometimes, and that was enough. For a moment, it let her escape, to imagine that her _real_ body is out there somewhere. 

She’d tried explaining this to Catra, once, but the other girl’s dysphoria was nowhere near Adora’s. She just didn’t get it. Catra hadn’t been born in the wrong body, she’d just developed into the wrong puberty, and even that wasn’t all downsides. Catra loved to rake her claws through her mane, was even proud of her dick, and while Adora respected the hell out of her for it, even now, on opposite sides of the war, but she couldn’t relate. Now, staring down at her uncooperatively hard dick, Adora wished for the umpteenth time that she were cis, and something inside her snapped.

Rising to her feet despite the screaming in her thighs, Adora strode purposefully toward the Sword of Power. She’d been considering this for months, and if she was this desperate, she might as well do it now. Her arms shook as she hefted the sword above her head.

“For the honor of Grayskull,” she whispered, closing her eyes as the transformation washed over her.

When Adora opened her eyes, she was fully clothed and She-Ra. Her muscles were still sore, but the feeling was muted, as if it belonged to someone else. She set the sword down carefully before falling back on her bed with a _flumph._ She sat there for a moment, stunned, before laugh-crying at her fortune. 

How many girls like her were lucky enough to have a perfect body on demand? For just a moment, Adora reveled. She was in her idealized body, the one where she _didn’t_ grow up dysphoric and _wrong._ She was at peak performance, her big, sexy muscles outclassing even Huntara’s. Her name even had her pronouns built in, She-Ra. She couldn’t maintain her form forever, but as long as she was transformed, this, at least, was right.

Adora couldn’t suppress the twinge of guilt she feels as she ran her hand under her skirt and shorts. It felt like some sort of sacrilege for her to use She-Ra just to escape her dysphoria, let alone to sully the ancient magic with perversion and masturbation, but Adora was beyond sexually frustrated. If Light Hope wanted to criticize her for her actions, that would be a problem for Future Adora. 

Despite being the only person in the room, Adora felt shy about stripping as She-Ra. She expected looking at herself as She-Ra would feel strange, as if she were looking at somebody else, but oddly enough, the sight of her glistening sex warmed Adora’s heart. She was oddly pleased to see that her arousal translated easily from one body to the next. If anything, it was her usual body that felt alien compared to the sheer relief she felt in the _right_ body.

Even with her emotions running high, her pulse pounding in her ears and heaving chest, Adora wasn’t quite ready to try fingering herself. It wasn’t completely uncharted territory -- Adora had experimented with her prostate plenty of times on days when she couldn’t bring herself to touch her cock, but fingering her pussy was completely different. She wrinkled her brows, staring at She-Ra’s long, thick fingers. She bit the inside of her cheek. She-Ra’s vagina could handle them, right? Everything about her was bigger. Surely she had plenty of space to fit them inside of her, right? Right?

Adora ran her fingers through her folds. Everything was so sensitive. She wanted to feel it all, to learn what it was like to feel pleasure in a body that wasn’t _wrong,_ her desire to get this whole thing over with as quickly as she could evaporating. She couldn’t make herself look as she touched herself, not when mere touching was already so intense. She’d never done this before, not to anyone, especially not herself. She’d never felt _anything_ like this.

Adora’s entire body spasmed when she found her clit for the very first time. It was so small compared to She-Ra’s massive fingers that Adora was scared she was going to crush it. It was impossibly sensitive. Adora couldn’t touch it for long without wincing at the overstimulation. Even faint touches sent fire up her spine.

Swallowing, Adora took the plunge. Moving her fingers downward, Adora pushed a single thick digit into the tight, wet heat. 

Adora gasped, whimpering in a way very unbecoming of She-Ra. She felt so full, stretching herself open, and it was only a single finger! She imagined squeezing in a second, then a third, and choked on her saliva. She might have been an eight-foot-tall warrior woman with power beyond anything else on Etheria, but in that moment, Adora’s whimpers were as weak and helpless as they’d ever been.

Adora pumped a finger in and out of herself slowly, gasping, wincing, and moaning all the while. Taking a deep breath, Adora squeezed in her ring finger beside her middle, whimpering as she felt herself clench involuntarily around the intrusion. It was a tight fit, snug enough that Adora worried for a moment if she was going to cut off circulation in her fingers, but she forced her body to relax, to accept the thick digits buried deep in her core. With a sigh of relief, Adora found that her fingers fit perfectly. Briefly, she wondered if She-Ra’s body was this perfect on purpose or if she was just _that_ lucky.

She brushed the meat of her palm against her clit, unable to hold back the gasp it prompted. That single movement felt better than all the years she’d spent stroking her cock with resigned, mildly-concealed disgust. She didn’t think she could ever go back to that, not after getting a taste of pleasure in a body that felt _right._

She curled her fingers, pressing against her G-spot, and the electric pleasure coursing through her veins nearly bowled her over. She was getting there, she knew it, though she couldn’t quite fathom _how_ she knew it, not when she’d never done this before. Her conscious mind was all but gone.

Her fantasy bubbled to the surface, unbidden but _so_ not unwanted, and suddenly it was not her powerful fingers filling her, but Catra’s cock pounding in and out of her, her small, lithe body rolling against She-Ra’s bulk and sending shivers through her. The size difference served only to arouse Adora even more, the mighty She-Ra in all her muscular glory entirely at Catra’s mercy. She could break her so easily if only she wrapped her arms around the smaller woman, but she couldn’t, not when every thrust of Catra’s cock forced a moan from deep within her chest. Catra purred on top of her, her mane matted with sweat. She was just as much Adora’s plaything, enthralled by She-Ra’s wet heat and the tightness that came with She-Ra’s impossible muscles.

Just as she started to wonder how it would feel for Catra to finish inside of her, to fill her with load after load of hot, sticky cum, Adora found her own peak. Her jaw dropped in a silent scream as her entire body shook, her sex clenching around her fingers so tightly she couldn’t pull them out if she wanted to, and Adora _definitely_ didn’t want to, not when she was in the middle of the most intense orgasm of her life.

It took a solid fifteen seconds for Adora’s shaking to subside. As she came back to herself, Adora took note that she’d returned to her normal body at some point after getting off, and transforming back into herself with her fingers buried deep inside the vagina she didn’t have anymore hadn’t damaged them or anything, thankfully. Mercifully, her dick was flaccid and she hadn’t stained her sheets with cum, although her fingers were still coated in slick, but Adora couldn’t bring herself to care. Her entire body ached. The transformation took all the energy she had left. She can’t even get up out of the puddle of her sweat to clean up.

Adora paused, brows furrowed. She considered what she just did, wondering about the ethical ramifications of using She-Ra to get off, let alone fantasizing about Catra the way she did, but at this point, Adora was too tired to look a gift horse in the mouth. Her dick was soft and her sex drive empty. She got the ordeal over with, and it was better than she could’ve hoped.

Exhausted, Adora dragged herself to her bathroom to rinse her body. By the time she was clean, she was all but asleep already. Collapsing into her bed, Adora passed out in under a minute, settling into a long, dreamless sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> ...there's a lot more Adora/Huntara in this than I expected. 
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this! If you liked it, please leave a comment -- they make me super happy.


End file.
